Operation: Sweep Bones Off Her Feet
by devoted2clois
Summary: Booth isn't Superman...but he is sure going to sweep Bones off her feet. Please R&R. Oneshot. Booth singing 'hey baby' involved :D


**Happy Birthday Warren! (or Lauren :D)… I wrote you a birthday present…even though you don't go on fanfiction at all :D When I heard the song yesterday I thought it would make a pretty good fic…so yer. Just a short little one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones…I rent it. No I don't own it and I don't own the song…**

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialled Cam.

"Saroyan."

"Cam, it's Booth. Is everything ready?" Booth asked.

"Everything's set Booth. I hope you know what you're doing, this could seriously freak out Dr. Brennan." Cam said cautiously.

"Trust me Cam I know what I'm doing." Booth assured her, "just get Bones on the platform, I'll do the rest."

"Ok Booth." Cam drawled out. She hung up and went to get Brennan from her office.

"Operation sweep Bones off her feet…under way." Booth walked through the sliding doors.

~*~

"Cam I'm busy." Brennan said.

"Dr. Brennan, I know but it's very important." Cam practically pleaded. "Please I'll give you an extra freebie this week."

"Fine." Brennan stood up and put her lab coat on. "What's so important anyway?"

"You'll find out."

~*~

Booth dimmed out the lights and turned on the speakers. He tapped the microphone in his hand to make sure it was working. He nodded to Angela who smiled and switched on the CD player, and hooked it up to another set of speakers.

Booth stood on an examination table, and awaited his partner's appearance.

~*~

"Why are the lights out Cam?" Brennan asked, glancing around.

"I- I'm not sure." Cam shrugged her shoulders and played dumb.

"Wait a minute…what is Booth doing on the examination table?"

~*~

Angela took this as he sign and pressed play on the CD player. The beginning of a song that Brennan didn't recognize blasted out of the speakers. Booth took a deep breath and began singing.

"Hey, hey baby" Brennan looked curiously at Cam.

"Ooh ah." She turned around and noticed that the back up 'ooh ah'ing came from a group of Jeffersonian's behind her.

"I wanna know, if you'll be my girl." Booth smiled and pointed to Brennan.

"2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7 ,8" The crowd counted.

"Hey, hey baby"

"Ooh ah!"

"I wanna know, if you'll be my girl." Brennan was totally confused…what was he saying to her, was he asking her out? What was he trying to tell her?

"When I saw you walking down the street, I said that's the kinda girl I'd like to meet.

She's so pretty, looks fine" Booth pointed to himself "I'm gunna make her mine all mine." He jumped off the table and kept on singing. "Hey, hey baby"

"Ooh ah!" The crowd was growing.

"I wanna know, if you'll be my girl." He turned his back to Brennan and the ever growing crowd. "When you turn and walk away, that's when I wanna say, come on baby give me a whirl, I wanna know, I wanna know." He turned, faced Brennan, and although they were standing quite a distance apart he looked her directly in the eye. "When you turn and walk away, that's when I wanna say, come on baby give me whirl." Booth took a run up and went sliding on his knees between the examination tables "I want to know if you'll be my girl." He stood up again and walked down the stairs to his partner. "Hey, hey baby."

"Ooh ah!"

"I wanna know, if you'd be my girl." Brennan smiled and laughed a tiny bit, she finally understood what he was saying. "Hey, hey baby!"

"Ooh ah"

"I wanna know, if you'd be my girl" Booth was standing directly in front of Brennan. "Everybody now!" He yelled.

"Hey, hey baby, ooh ah, I wanna know, if you'd be my girl!" The large crowd sang. Booth took Brennan hands in his.

"Hey, hey baby"

"Ooh ah."

"I wanna know, if you'd be my girl." Brennan took her hands out of Booth's, grabbed him by his lapels, and pulled him down for a kiss. Booth dropped his microphone and returned the kiss with equal passion. The crowd cheered and kept on singing.

"Hey, hey baby, ooh ah, I wanna know, if you'll be my girl." They clapped together at a steady rhythm. "Hey, hey baby, ooh ah, I wanna know, if you'll be my girl." Booth reluctantly pulled away from Brennan. He smiled down at her and sang the last part of the song.

"Hey, hey baby"

"Ooh ah"

"I wanna know, if you'd be my girl." The music faded and Booth stood there smiling and panting. The crowd cheered, and, even over the loud cheering, Angela could be heard squealing.

"Will you be my girl?" Booth asked, although he already knew the answer, Brennan smiled, went up on her tippy toes and kissed him sweetly.

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Hope you liked it guys…please review and have a nice weekend :D**


End file.
